Better a Monster
by Whalefox
Summary: Iwa is friends with Kiyoko, but when something unspeakable happens to her, does the accusations from her other friend, Daichi become too much, turning him into something worse? Extremely graphic and dark. This was revenge for a friend sending me angst. It is M for a reason. Triggers: rape, eye gouging, blood, etc. This is the one fic I will not consider doing a next chapter for.


**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. And after this you should be happy about that fact.**

 **A.N.: This was written for revenge over an angsty headcanon. It is extremely brutal. I'm not joking. I felt gross writing it.**

 **Better a Monster**

Kiyoko hugged Iwaizumi as he led her to her dorm room.

"Thanks for walking me back to my room Iwaizumi-kun. I didn't feel safe walking back by myself this late. You're a good friend."

Friend. There was that fucking word again. He hated it. He followed her into her dorm room, noticing her roommate wasn't there. He looked back at her.

"Where's you're roommate?"

"Oh, she's at her boyfriend's tonight. I think I'm going to go to sleep Iwaizumi-kun. Thanks for walking me home tonight though."

Iwa headed to the door and put his hand on the knob when he stopped. It was now or never.

"Kiyoko-san, would you go on a date with me?"

Kiyoko looked at him in surprise. She blinked as she took in the question proposed to her. She looked at him as he looked down in embarrassment at his own question.

"I'm sorry Iwaizumi-kun, but I…I just don't feel that way about you. I hope you understand."

Iwa nodded silently as he walked out the door. He just wanted to get out of there before she could see him crying. He ran down the hallway to his dorm. He was thankful for Oikawa's absence that night. He didn't want to deal with him tonight. He couldn't handle it.

"Iwaizumi Hajime, open this door immediately! We have questions for you?"

Iwa sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at the clock to see it was 6 in the morning. He wandered over to the door to open it. Once he opened it he was greeted by two police officers.

"We have reason to believe that you sexually assaulted Kiyoko Shimizu last night at 3a.m. We are here to take you down to the station to process you and interrogate you about your whereabouts last night is that alright with you?"

Iwa blinked at the officers. What had they said? Someone had raped Kiyoko last night, only thirty minutes after he had left her to go to bed. And they thought it was him. How could they think it was him?

"I swear to God, I didn't touch her, ever. I would nev-" he choked out before realizing he hadn't asked the one question that actually mattered in this situation.

"Is she okay?"

The police officers shrugged, "As okay as you can expect someone in that situation to be."

Iwa grabbed his coat and ran out the door. He couldn't believe that someone had had the audacity to rape Kiyoko. If he ever got his hand on the rapist, the bastard would have wished the cops got to him first.

"Where were you last night at 3a.m., Mr. Iwaizumi?"

Iwa looked at the interrogator.

"I was in my bed, asleep."

"And do you have any one who can attest to your alibi?"

"My roomma-" he suddenly remembered that his roommate hadn't been in their room last night. He sighed, "No, I don't have anyone. My roommate was at his girlfriend's last night."

"So no one can attest to your alibi and since the attacker used a condom, there's no DNA to test. However…" The officer looked at Iwaizumi with a sense of skepticism.

"We were informed that you were the last one that Ms. Kiyoko's room last night and knew that her roommate was gone. Not to mention the fact that according to her you also were the one to leave her room last and you had the opportunity to block the lock."

Iwa slammed his fist on the table and stood up.

"ARE YOU FUCKWADS SAYING YOU THINK I FUCKING RAPED HER!? I WOULD NEVER TOUCH HER IN MY DREAMS! SHE'S ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS! WHY WOULD I RUIN THAT!?"

"She told us that you asked her out on a date last night and she rejected you. That type of of answer could have made you return and make her regret it. It's nothing we haven't seen before."

Iwaizumi slammed his fist on the table again.

"I SAID I DIDN'T FUCKING RAPE HER! I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHIG THAT FUCKED UP, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, YOU DICKS!? I'M FUCKING LEAVING. ALL I WANTED TO DO…ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS HELP!"

He stormed out of the room to see Kiyoko talking to an officer. He saw her look at him with tears in her eyes. He wanted to say something but that's when he noticed something else in her eyes…terror. And not even terror at her situation, it was directed at him. She honestly thought he had been the one to take advantage of her. He felt something inside of him break. How? Just how could she possibly ever think that he could do that to her. He ran from the station back to his dorm. He didn't care that Oikawa was trying to ask him something. He jumped into his bed and cried into his pillow. How could she ever think he would touch her like that? The thought disgusted him. He ran to the bathroom to vomit, he was so disgusted with the whole situation.

Iwa was never happier to have Oikawa as a friend. Ever since news of Kiyoko being assaulted got out and that he was the prime suspect in it, no one save Oikawa would talk to him. Every once in awhile someone would throw something at him. If there was any consolation to this whole mess, it was that he was making out in notebooks and textbooks.

Iwa looked over at his roommate and smiled sadly at him.

"Thanks Oikawa."

Oikawa looked up at his desk at his roommate.

"For what Iwa-chan?"

"For believing me even though no one else does."

Oikawa chuckled.

"Iwa-chan, I've known you since we were kids. I know with all my heart that you would never hurt anyone. I just wish I was in the room that night for your sake."

Iwa kept doing his homework.

"All I can do is hope everything works out well now."

Oikawa nodded.

"We need to get you out of the dorm. Lets go have a nighttime mini-concert in the Quad. I'll bring my music. I know you like my songs~"

Iwa nodded. He did need to get out of his dorm room. He's only been out for classes, even avoiding the cafeteria.

"Sure. Lets go."

He was having a bit of fun with their mini-concert. The rape accusation still lingered in the back of his head, but he figured that would stay there until Kiyoko's rapist was caught. He knew he would never heal from her thinking he would rape him, but he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

He was finally swaying to the music when Oikawa stood up.

"I gotta go pee. I'll be right back."

Iwa gave him a thumbs up as his friend walked over to the library to relieve himself. He laid back down as he continued listening to the music. He was starting to relax when he heard someone yell at him from across the Quad.

"YOU GODDAMNED BASTARD! WHO DO YOU YOU THINK YOU ARE, HANGING OUT IN THE QUAD LIKE THIS AFTER THAT FUCKED UP SHIT YOU PULLED!?"

Iwa sat up to see Daichi start charging at him, Kiyoko standing terrified behind him. Iwa stood up as Daichi approached him and slammed him up against the tree.

"GO BACK TO YOUR FUCKING ROOM YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU'RE DISGUSTING! JUST SITTING OUT HERE LIKE YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! THE WORLD WOULD BE BETTER OFF IF YOUR KIND JUST WOULD FUCKING DIE!"

Iwa shoved Daichi off of him.

"I NEVER TOUCHED HER YOU BASTARD! DO YOU THINK I'D EVERY TOUCH HER!? HOW RETARDED ARE YOU TO EVEN THINK THAT!?"

Daichi pushed Iwa even harder this time against the day, spitting more slurs and insults at him.

Iwa was done. He could deal with strangers treating him awful, but Daichi had known him since their third yea of high school. He knew Iwa would never lay a hand on Kiyoko. He threw a punch at Daichi, knocking the other male to the ground.

Daichi rubbed his chin and got up while charging at Iwa, taking the other to the ground. He punched him in the face, causing blood to flood out of the other's nose and breaking his lip. Iwa retaliated with a knee of the other's stomach, knocking the larger male off of him. He stood up and kicked Daichi in the side.

"I NEVER TOUCHED HER!"

Once he recoverd from Iwa's kick, Daichi grabbed the other's ankle and pulled, causing him to crash to the ground. He climbed on top of him and placed his hands on Iwa's necks and clamped as hard as he could, cutting off Iwaizumi's air intake.

Iwaizumi began panicking and trying to push Daichi off, but the other was too heavy and the lack of oxygen was taking its toll on him. He frantically reached into his pocket to grab his key. He was desperate to regain his ability to breathe.

"HAJIME DON'T!"

Iwaizumi had no idea what he noticed first: Oikawa screaming at him to not do what he did, Kiyoko screaming at what he had just done, or Daichi screaming at his now bleeding, empty socket. All he could notice was that he could finally breathe again. He sat up gasping for air and that's when he noticed his key thrown to his side, a bloodied white orb stuck to it. He saw Oikawa running over to Daichi to help him up and keep him from going into shock. He saw Kiyoko running to the Emergency Call post. And all he could notice was how numb he was at the situation. He should have felt awful, but he could only feel relieved at his ability to breathe again.

He stared at the scene in disconnected horror. He just stared as he saw Oikawa and Kiyoko trying to calm Daichi down to no avail as they awaited for the campus police and ambulance to show up.

Iwa just sat there. He couldn't do anything but sit there as he stared at what he had just done. He was finally brought back to reality by Oikawa punching him in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING HAJIME!? TELL ME YOU FUCKTARD! THERE WAS NO REASON TO HAVE DONE THAT! I WAS ON MY WAY TO GET HIM OFF OF YOU! I WAS ONLY TWO SECONDS AWAY!"

Iwa felt the tears coming to his eyes. "I di-did-I didn…I'm so-I-I'm so so-I'm ju-"

He couldn't finish his sentence. He felt awful at what he had just done. He just stared at Daichi, being loaded into the ambulance. He looked at Kiyoko, bawling her beautiful eyes out. He looked at Oikawa, whose screaming had become nothing more than white noise to him. He stared at it all and just let the tears fall. He might not have been a disgusting monster before, one capable of hurting Kiyoko or anyone else. But now…now he would have wished to be able to ever be on the same level as a monster again…


End file.
